InnoCent From Amber
by Rushi Star
Summary: Sakura a poor girl that sells flowers on the streets meets the handsome Li brothers. Xio, the player and Syaoran a cold hearted beast that was left broken from his fiancé death. Yelen Li wants her sister’s fortuned that was left to Sakura.
1. Intro

'**InnoCent From Amber'**

**By Rushi Star**

A/N Hi! To everyone that is willing to read this story! First, I will like to tell you that this story came to me, after watching a spanish tenelovela called, "Innocente de Ti". The main idea for this story comes from it, but there is a big difference with this story and the tenelovela.

I do not own Cardcaptores!!

This is a Sakura and Syaoran love story, that will make you beg for more!! (I hope )

A special dedication to Amanda Glenn and my family!!

Characters in this story…

**Sakura Kinomoto- 18 - A innocent and charming girl that sales wild flowers on the streets of Hong Kong.**

**Touya Kinomoto-25- Sakura's older brother, he is overprotective brother that works in a car factory.**

**Fijitaka Kinomoto-50- Sakura and Touya's father that is ill and stays in bed.**

**Li Family **

**Syaoran Li- 20- A handsome and attractive young man that lost his beloved girlfriend on his wedding day. He promised to never love again, but his mother forces him to marry. **

**Yelen Li- 45- An ambitious woman that will stop at nothing to get her sister's fortune. **

**Helene Xin Li- 45- A wise woman that hates her sister, because she knows that she only wants her fortune and ends up giving it to Sakura. At first she want to use Sakura to bring pain to Yelen, but slowly she ends up loving Sakura like a true daughter. **

**Meilin Li- 19- A beautiful girl that is madly in love with Syaoran and will stop at nothing to have him even if they are cousin. **

**Xio Li- 20- Syaoran older brother that secretly falls in love with Sakura. He is a kind and loving person but he hates his brother of always being mother favorite boy just because Syaoran has father's amazing amber eyes unlike him that was cursed with blue eyes. **

**Syaoran girlfriend that died- Ming Zing a beautiful woman with light brown hair and baby blue eyes that passed away from a deadly disease. **

There will be other new characters that will make their way into this story.

A/N- Well, let's begin with this story and please don't forget to tell me what you think about it! The more reviews, that I get the faster this story will be updated.

Thank-you!!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!

Merry Christmas and a happy new year 2007!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

** Main Summary of InnoCent From Amber **

**A single cherry blossom flower brought them together, one with a broken heart that promised to never love again, and the other was an innocent dreamer, dreaming of a lover. A fortune destined to bring them together, but what happens when the innocent opens her eyes, will she accept her husband that married her to take away her fortune but, he now claims that he loves her… **

**Hatred, jealousy, and betrayal will challenge the innocent dreamer and the cold hearted beast, because love always brings terrible scars to the heart. **

Intro into 'InnoCent From Amber

This story will is take place in Hong Kong, China in the 20th century. The Li family is a very rich family that consist of Yelen Li, and her twin sister Helen Xin Li. But within the Li family grows a great hatred between the twin sisters. One holds the great fortune of the Li's and other silently awaits for her death to come the fortune. Yelen consider the fortune as her own for all the years of hard work and humiliation that she has suffered with her sister. Yelen Li has two handsome sons that live in the mansion, both are unique and special. Especially the youngest, Syaoran Li. Just like his father he has messy amber hair and golden amber eyes, but in those eyes hold a great sadness and sorrow. Syaoran lost the love of his life on his wedding day, because she had a deathly disease since birth. As they were saying their vows to each other, she fainted from the excitement and dyed in his arms. Leaving poor, Syaoran heart broken for the longest time until, he meets her. On the other side of town lives the poor Kinomoto family, which consist of Sakura Kinomoto, a young and beautiful eighteen year old girl that runs around the streets of Hong Kong selling flowers. Even if her family is poor, she doesn't let people push her around and make fun of her torn clothes and along with her older brother, that is always protected of her. He doesn't let a single male get close to his beloved sister without facing him first and this is where our story begins my friends….

Innocence is the way to happiness and love…

So, I hope and pray that this story will start the beginning of many other stories, if it is successful.

Remember to tell me, what you think about this story! If you just don't like it just, continue your search to find the right story that fit all your likening.

Arigato!!

Rushi Star


	2. The Beginning of Sweet Revenge

'**InnoCent From Amber'**

**By Rushi Star**

A/N- Here the first Chapter!! I will like to thank all the reviewers that read the intro chapter!

Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year 2007!!**

Characters in this story…

**Sakura Kinomoto- 18 - A innocent and charming girl that sales wild flowers on the streets of Hong Kong.**

**Touya Kinomoto-25- Sakura's older brother, he is overprotective brother that works in a car factory.**

**Fijitaka Kinomoto-50- Sakura and Touya's father that is ill and stays in bed.**

**Li Family **

**Syaoran Li- 20- A handsome and attractive young man that lost his beloved girlfriend on his wedding day. He promised to never love again, but his mother forces him to marry. **

**Yelen Li- 45- An ambitious woman that will stop at nothing to get her sister's fortune. **

**Helene Xin Li- 45- A wise woman that hates her sister, because she knows that she only wants her fortune and ends up giving it to Sakura. At first she want to use Sakura to bring pain to Yelen, but slowly she ends up loving Sakura like a true daughter. **

**Meilin Li- 19- A beautiful girl that is madly in love with Syaoran and will stop at nothing to have him even if they are cousin. **

**Xio Li- 20- Syaoran older brother that secretly falls in love with Sakura. He is a kind and loving person but he hates his brother of always being mother favorite boy just because Syaoran has father's amazing amber eyes unlike him that was cursed with blue eyes. **

**Syaoran girlfriend that died- Ming Zing a beautiful woman with light brown hair and baby blue eyes that passed away from a deadly disease. **

** Main Summary of InnoCent From Amber **

**A single cherry blossom flower brought them together, one with a broken heart that promised to never love again, and the other was an innocent dreamer, dreaming of a lover. A fortune destined to bring them together, but what happens when the innocent opens her eyes, will she accept her husband that married her to take away her fortune but, he now claims that he loves her… **

**Hatred, jealousy, and betrayal will challenge the innocent dreamer and the cold hearted beast, because love always brings terrible scars to the heart. **

"InnoCent From Amber"

Chapter 1- "The Beginning of Sweet Revenge"

By Rushi Star

In the Li Mansion

In a dark room where a shadowy figure stood looking out of the window. As the crystal clear rain poured down as the wind blew with great force against the glass window. The figure slowly turn on a small lamp as he walked over to a huge bed, that was in a horrible mess. The green sheets where all over the room along with papers, pictures, a white tuxedo, and white roses that were scattered all over the floor. The figure slowly kneeled by the bed and slowly picked up a picture and looked at it with great sadness. Amber eyes held a watery surface as fresh tears slowly rolled down his pink cheeks. A soft cry could be heard as his right hand began to shake with the picture. A picture showed a beautiful girl with light brown hair and beautiful baby blue eyes, that was being hugged from behind by a taller man with messy amber hair and shinny amber eyes, both figures showed beautiful smiles showing their happiness with one another.

"Ming, my beloved Ming, why did you leave me?"

"I can't live without you!!" the voice went from soft tone to cold and hateful tone as he threw the picture to the floor and started throwing and breaking everything around him. Trying to make the pain that was tearing him a part, somehow stop, but it wouldn't stop, the pain seemed to keep growing in his heart.

"Syaoran Li!!!"

"Control yourself!!" came a firm voice as Yelen Li, showed up and ran to Syaoran that stopped and looked at her and slowly he lowered his face letting his bangs cover his eyes as he waited for his mother to lecture him once again. Yelen was a young woman that had shinny black hair and dark eyes as she slowly hugged her favorite son.

"Son, it will be alright, all that you need is time to heal," came her plain response as she continued to hug him.

"Mother…,"

" Please leave me alone, I wish to be alone," came Syaoran cold response without moving an inch. Yelen was a little shocked, but soon she let go of him and nodded her head and walked away, but before she closed the door behind her she…

"Syaoran, I hope the old Syaoran will return soon, because your ant is getting sicker with each passing day, so please hurry I need you to give me your support against her," and with that said she closed the door.

To be honest Yelen did care for Syaoran, but she hated the fact that Ming left Syaoran the way she, couldn't she have waited a little bit later, but she knew it wasn't Ming fault because it was always God's. All her life she was the shadow of her sister, while Helene got her parent's attention, loving husband and fortune she was left with no one.

"That's all she fucking cares about the stupid money, it's always been the fucking money!!!!!!!!!"

"Why does life and love have to be so complicated!!!" and with that said Syaoran launched his whole body into the silkiness of his bed and soon feel asleep dreaming of his beloved Ming.

"Ming, I will never forget you,"

Somewhere else

"Dad, I'm going out to work, I'll see you later tonight!!" a young girl with long amber hair and shinny emerald eyes slowly closed the door behind her. This old house was her beloved home that had two bedrooms, a small kitchen and a bathroom. Today was other day as usual, as the morning sun got higher into the sky, the more the street got busier. This young girl held a brown basket full of wild flowers as she started walking all over the busy streets of Hong Kong.

"Good luck, Sakura," came a voice from a room as Fijitaka Kinomoto prayed for his only daughter.

As people walked by her she would pick up a flower and tell them to buy it from her. But what most people did was to ignored her and continued with their busy schedules. There were times when some young men would buy some from her for their girlfriends, but if she was lucky she would sell half of the basket.

"Come on Sakura, you can do this! Your family needs the money" thought Sakura as she continued showing flowers to the people around her.

"Flowers for a pretty girlfriend, wife or friend!! Come and buy me a beautiful flower that will surely make the one you love smile!"

"I have all kinds of flowers!! Come and see!!" As Sakura with a bright smiled continued working she, had no clue of what the future would bring to her. As the day got darker and colder, Sakura decided it was time to go home as she only sold about ten flowers, but she was thankful for there would be times she couldn't sell any at all.

"I better hurry before Touya, gets worried again," thought Sakura as she walked back, some people would look at her and turn their head in a hurry, because of the appearance that she showed. A pair of torn jeans and a pink shirt, what had small holes in the edges, her hair was messy and her face had light dirt stains. Her shoes were brown and with small holes that were very visible.

"I better take the short cut again," thought Sakura as she turn into smaller streets that were less busy because no regular people lived in this part of the city. Only the rich and powerful people that own houses lived in this part. Her surrounding were full of beautiful mansions that had gorgeous gardens and pools.

"I wish I had a house like this one, one day" said Sakura out loud as she stopped walking and looked into a mansion that had its white front gates opened. It had a beautiful drive thru and in the middle was a water fountain. She took a few steps closed to the gates and was amazed by the beauty in front of her, but she failed to noticed that a pair of light brown eyes had noticed her presence.

"Young girl, do you need something!" came a cold voice as a Sakura looked at a tall woman that had light gray hair and very pale skin, but was beautiful as she slowly made her way to Sakura.

Sakura felt her cheeks go red from embarrassment and looked down without saying a word.

"I am sorry, I was just admiring your home," came Sakura fast reply.

"Yes, I have splendid home, but it was not made for people like you to live in, so please leave young girl," came the woman reply as she slowly observe Sakura's figure that slowly turn around and continue her way home. Without noticing that a flower fell from her basket as it slowly landed on the cold ground, it was a cherry blossom flower. Slowly it was picked up by the woman that slowly looked at it and soon turn around and walked back into the mansion with the flower in her hands. Holding it like it was something precious.

Many days had passed since that day but that didn't keep Sakura from using the shortcut to get home, but Sakura would often feel a pair of eyes looking at her from the mansion. To be honest Sakura didn't hate that woman for the cold words she told her, for she knew it was nothing but truth. Sakura in the other hand could feel the unhappiness coming from that woman everything she catch the woman looking at her.

Until a day Sakura was wearing a dirty old hat that belong to her older brother and as she continued walking home the wind suddenly blew the hat off, until it landed just about five inches away from that same mansion as Sakura ran after it.

"Oh! Come back hat!"

As Sakura reach to pick up the hat she noticed a shadow and as she looked up, she saw the same woman, but this time she had a smile on her pale face.

"Hello" came her flat response.

"Hi!" came Sakura's reply as she now looked at the woman but something inside Sakura told her she could trust the woman.

"Would you like a cup of tea with me?" asked the woman as she looked at Sakura.

"With me? "

"Yes, I would like to get to know you better---,"

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I will be grateful for a cup of tea," came Sakura warm reply.

"Beautiful name I must say it fits you perfectly, please follow me, Sakura," the woman turn around. Slowly Sakura followed her figure into the mansion but with each step that Sakura took she felt an uneasy feeling for she could feel a mysterious aura coming from the mansion. Very soon, both Sakura and the woman were sitting down in a table as a servant served them tea.

"Thankyou" said Sakura as she drank the tea.

"Now, Sakura do you have a family?"

"Yes, I have a father and a older brother that live at home"

"What about a mother?"

"My mother passed away when I was eight" came Sakura sad reply.

"Perfect!" came the woman reply as she now seriously looked at Sakura closely.

"I have been observing you every time you cross my house and I have noticed that you are a caring and loving person, what would you say if I made you the owner of this mansion and all of my possessions?" came the woman voice shocking Sakura that just looked at her like she was crazy.

"What!?!"

"Maybe I should introduce myself first, my name is Helen Xin Li, I own everything you see here,"

"Wait, a second lady, don't you have your own family?"

"I have no children and the only family I have is my twin sister and her spoiled children that live in this mansion with me, but believe me they have lived off my money for way too long. Her children are grown men and with great careers, they don't need my money, unlike you my dear," said Helen response.

"You are joking right," said Sakura with light laughter as she stood up not believing her ears.

"No, I am a person that never jokes with things like this but, look at it this way I can make all of your most desired dreams become a reality,"

To be Continued…..

This is only the beginning of this story, I must say that feel really proud of myself.

So, like tell me people what you think. OK!

Still Next Time….

Rushi Star


	3. The Perfect Princess for my Fortune

'**InnoCent From Amber'**

**By Rushi Star**

A/N- Thankyou to all the reviewers!!!

Characters in this story…

**Sakura Kinomoto- 18 - A innocent and charming girl that sales wild flowers on the streets of Hong Kong.**

**Touya Kinomoto-25- Sakura's older brother, he is overprotective brother that works in a car factory.**

**Fijitaka Kinomoto-50- Sakura and Touya's father that is ill and stays in bed.**

**Li Family **

**Syaoran Li- 20- A handsome and attractive young man that lost his beloved girlfriend on his wedding day. He promised to never love again, but his mother forces him to marry. **

**Yelen Li- 45- An ambitious woman that will stop at nothing to get her sister's fortune. **

**Helene Xin Li- 45- A wise woman that hates her sister, because she knows that she only wants her fortune and ends up giving it to Sakura. At first she want to use Sakura to bring pain to Yelen, but slowly she ends up loving Sakura like a true daughter. **

**Meilin Li- 19- A beautiful girl that is madly in love with Syaoran and will stop at nothing to have him even if they are cousin. **

**Xio Li- 20- Syaoran older brother that secretly falls in love with Sakura. He is a kind and loving person but he hates his brother of always being mother favorite boy just because Syaoran has father's amazing amber eyes unlike him that was cursed with blue eyes. **

**Syaoran girlfriend that died- Ming Zing a beautiful woman with light brown hair and baby blue eyes that passed away from a deadly disease. **

Don't forget to review!! I inspires me to continue!!

Last chapter…

"You are joking, right," said Sakura with light laughter as she stood up not believing her ears.

"No, I am a person that never jokes with things like this but, look at it this way I can make all of your most desired dreams become a reality…,"

"InnoCent From Amber"

Chapter 2- "The Perfect Princess for my Fortune"

By Rushi Star

Time seemed to pass by as Sakura got lost in the woman's dark eyes that held a mixture of different feelings, like hate and hope but there was something in her eyes, something she had never seen in her life and to be honest she was attracted to that certain feeling of insecurity.

"I don't know what to say or do..," came Sakura reply as now looked at the ground in which she stood.

"But you know, as well as I do that you need my help. To help your family, just imagine you wouldn't have to go on the streets to sale flowers anymore, and above all you will have my protection for you will become like daughter that I never had," came Helene's reply as she took a step closer to Sakura. Sakura that was listening to her words still was looking at the ground but slowly a soft hand lifted her chin up and she meet Helene's eyes.

"You will have three days to think about it. Sakura please think it over and I will patiently await for your visit in three days," said Helene.

"Thankyou, for giving time to think it over, Mrs.…," came Sakura reply before she was interrupted.

"Sakura call me Helene, just remember that I can help you and your family," came Helene's voice. Then she slowly started walking away in to mansion. Leaving a very bewildered Sakura staring the figure that slowly disappeared.

"_What should I do, God?'_

"_This lady wishes to help me, but I have a feeling there is something big behind her desire to help me"_

"Hey! Girl what are you doing inside my home," came a voice that came behind Sakura as she turned around there stood a handsome man with gorgeous blue eyes and messy amber hair. He had a light tan and was wearing, what looked to be a very expensive black suit.

"Sorry, I was getting ready to leave," came Sakura reply for she felt her cheeks warm from embarrassment. As soon as she looked at him, she turn her eyes, so that she was now looking at the ground as she slowly started walking away.

"Wait, what were you doing here in the first place, miss," came the young man reply. At first he was shock to she a complete stranger in his home and by look of her old cloths. But the shocking surprise was the beauty that she showed him when she turned around especially those gorgeous emerald eyes. Of coarse he had seem many beautiful girls throughout his life, but none like those emerald eyes.

"I must get going now, sorry for coming into you home," said Sakura as she stated running out of the mansion getting worried that the young man might try to humiliate her like usual rich jerks in the streets.

"Wait!" came Xio Li reply but Sakura did not stop running nor even look back. He was the oldest child of Yelen Li followed by Syaoran Li. He was a very famous lawyer in Hong Kong, and a very handsome man that would have millions of girl running after him but he has always belief that he still had not meet a girl that could make him tremble under her touch. Unlike his younger brother Syaoran, Xio had blue eyes rather than amber eyes.

"Who was she?" wondered Xio as he decided to not tell his mother or brother about the young girl but her eyes keep appearing in his mind and soon he would often look at outside the streets in hope to see that girl.

Unaware to Xio that meeting between him and Sakura did not go unnoticed by Helene. Slowly a small smile forms in her lips as a very determine look in her eyes. She has witness Xio's shocked face when he saw Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura you are my instrument to destroy them, now, that I have seen Xio's reaction I must see the little wolf reaction as well," came Helen's cold voice as she continue to watch the often glances that Xio would sent to the streets.

"Interesting isn't she, Xio…,"

Kinomoto Household

"Where is Sakura, she has never taken this long before," came Touya worried reply as he was getting ready to go out the door to look for his sister but as soon as he finish saying those words Sakura opened the door.

"Sorry for being late Touya," said Sakura looked at Touya that looked back at her.

"It's ok, monster I mean you must have been to busy eating someone in an alley or something," came Touya reply but soon felt a terrible pain in his right foot.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

"That right Touya, Sakura is no monster, you loser," and with that said Sakura ran into her room.

"Sakura get back here and apologize to me!!!"

"In you dreams loser!!"

But as Sakura locked herself in her cold room that consisted only of a small bed and things that seemed to have no value, but they did have a value in her heart.

"_Three day to think if I want to be rich or not?"_

"_Why me, out of all rich people she must know in the city. What would make her consider me? And what about that young man that I meet right after she left. He looked so alike like the man that I saw about a month ago with a beautiful lady that bought me a rose…"_

_Flashback…._

_Sakura was walking with her basket full of flowers, but so far she had only sold about two and it was around five o'clock. _

"_Flowers for Sale!!"_

_As much as she showed people the beautiful flowers she was sealing all the people seemed to ignore her and just walk pass her. Soon she heard a beautiful laugher coming from a young couple that was walking to where she was at._

_I tall young man that had messy amber hair and amazing mesmerizing amber eyes and a very well build body to die over was hugging, his beautiful girlfriend from behind as they continue to laugh and talk about their day._

"_Ooh! Syaoran that was an amazing picture that, the photographer took of us!" came the voice of the young woman that was being hugged from behind._

"_I will forever keep that picture in my room to remind me of you beautiful face, Ming," came the voice of the man._

_Sakura suddenly picked out a rose from her basket and walked to the couple with the rose in her right hand._

"_Mister, would you like to buy a this rose for you lovely girlfriend?" came Sakura voice as she got the couple's attention. _

"_Look Syaoran isn't it beautiful," came Ming's reply as she took the rose from Sakura and held close to her._

_Syaoran just watched as his girlfriend took the rose from the young girl that seemed to be tired but in her eyes he saw something that got his attention, something that he could not explain. Slowly he washed that feeling away and took out this wallet and gave Sakura enough money to pay off the rose and to buy her a meal to eat. _

"_Here you go miss, Thankyou for the flower it is very beautiful," said Syaoran as he than took Ming's hand and started walking away. _

_  
"Thankyou for buying if for me, my love," came Ming's voice in the distance._

"_Ming, for you I would do anything because you are the love of my life," came Syaoran reply as he then kissed Ming._

_Sakura was happy for being able to sale that rose, but what made her even more happy was the please look in those amber eyes that seemed to have captivated her. Slowly she noticed just how much money he had given to her and was shocked. _

_Sakura then looked at the couple that seemed kissing in the distance. She didn't know what she felt when she saw them kissing sadness, jealousy or desire to be held in protected arms of a certain amber eyed God. _

"_I wish that someday someone would love me, just like he love her," whispered Sakura as she turned around and started walking home as the winded played with her dirty hair._

_End of Flashback… _

"Could that man that I meet at the mansion, be somehow related to that man I saw with his with his girlfriend?" thought Sakura.

"What am I even think about him if he already has a girlfriend and by the look in their faces they were deeply in love," said Sakura as her words brought sadness only…

Sakura went under the covers of her bed and then slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep dreaming of a certain amber eyed God.

"If only I could have you…" a soft whisper from Sakura.

To be Continued…

So, what do you think more interesting or boring? Thankyou to all the people that reviewed and like this story.

Rushi Star


	4. Signing My Life Away

'**InnoCent From Amber'**

**By Rushi Star**

A/N- I love snow days so, I decided to write a chapter. Thankyou to everyone that reviewed this story! And about the title on the last chapter, it will make sense in the future hopefully. Just us your imagination hopefully it will make sense.

News! I edited some part of this story!

Enjoy and same as usual don't forget to review!!

Last chapter…

Sakura went under the covers of her bed and then slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep dreaming of a certain amber eyed God.

"If only I could have you…" a soft whisper from Sakura..

"InnoCent From Amber"

Chapter 3- "Signing My Life Away"

By Rushi Star

Emerald eyes slowly opened as the morning sun's rays made contact with her eyes. Sakura slowly got up and picked up a pair of old dirty shorts and a pink shirt that had little holes that were beside her bed in a old chair. After putting them on, she looked at her reflection in a small broken mirror that showed her dirty face, her eyes and her messy amber hair. She didn't care of beauty for she knew she didn't have any, but she knew that she was too skinny for her own good. It did scare her but she didn't care as long as she sold her flowers and got some money for food an medicine for her father. She wasn't small either she was about 5'6 and she believe she took good care of her teeth for they were straight and white. Slowly she started brushing her hair that was to her waist and a little wavy, she smiled at herself but that smile made her think was there anything for her to smile for? But she didn't care she would never stop smiling for it made her happy inside even if life had nothing good to offer.

'Two more day until, I change or continue living life like I have always lived it' thought Sakura as she then did a bun with her hair and continued looking at her reflection in the broken mirror.

"What will I choose?"

"In one way I would have enough money for my father's medication and operation and help Touya finish his education but what will I do? I don't know anything about that world. All I know is to sell flowers around the streets, and what about the young man and his family what will they think of me?

"Sakura!! Get up!" came Touya voice making Sakura come out of her deep thoughts.

"I'm up Touya, I am getting ready!" came Sakura reply as she then picked up a small basket.

Sakura slowly ran up to her brother and gave him a kiss and then went to see her father that was in bed.

"Father, how are you feeling today?" asked Sakura as he smiled at her father that smiled back.

"Same as usual Sakura, will you go out again selling those flowers?" asked her father which made Sakura nod her head.

"Yes, father,"

"I wish you didn't and returned to finish school and maybe..," came Fijitaka reply but was stopped by Sakura.

"No father we need this money and school wasn't the place for me. You know they always made fun of me and my cloths.," came Sakura reply as she hugged her father that nodded his head.

"If only I was healthy and could work, you would have to suffer my poor cherry blossom,"

"Dad, don't say that," came Sakura voice as she continued to hug her father.

"It true Sakura, if only I was healthy,"

"Maybe our luck will change father," came Sakura reply making Fijitaka look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know I just have a feeling that life might change for us, father would you like a change if life offered us a chance?'

Fijitaka looked his daughter and saw the determined look on her eyes and knew that this question was important for everyone but especially her.

"Sakura, listen life is always offering chances, but it up to you to make that decision and soon you will find out if you made a good one or a bad one. Sakura, I don't know why this question came to your mind or what circumstances but remember that think about your happiness is what matters. Your happiness is my happiness," came Fijitaka response.

Sakura listened to each and every word but as much as she tried to understand what he was meaning she could get it. She nodded her head and made her way to the door but with a warm smile on her lips.

"Thanks, Dad I will keep in mind those words," and with that said Sakura walked out and picked up her basket and walked out the door to do her job.

Li Mansion

"Xio and Syaoran both of you must work together and find a way to find out what your aunt's intentions are for her fortune. We must be aware of everything she is doing, we must above all you two must be the heir of her fortune," said Yelen as she looked at both her sons that nodded their head in agreement.

"Good," said Yelen as she walked out the room.

Xio and Syaoran looked at each other and knew that they must work together to make their mother happy. They loved her very much but both of them knew that they didn't want the fortune at all, they were only doing it to please their beloved mother.

"Syaoran are you feeling much better?" asked Xio that took a seat on a chair as he closely watched Syaoran's expressionless face.

"I will never feel better, Xio. Unlike you, I have fallen in love and have lost her forever. I hope that you don't ever feel the emptiness and hatred for love," said Syaoran as he poured some wine into a glass cup.

"Come on Syaoran, Ming might have been your first love but come, man. You need to chill, surely you'll fine another fine young woman that will make you fall in love or at least please you somehow," said Xio as he smirked at his brother that just ignore him.

"I will never love again, and even if life brings me into another's arms, I will never love her for I have already give someone one heart and I am not planning in giving out my heart again," said Syaoran as he poured some more wine into this glass.

"I guess I will never make you change your mind, but will you do me the honor to join me tonight," asked Xio.

"What for?" asked Syaoran.

"I don't know, maybe to do what normal men at our age do, go out and meet some beautiful rich girls and have fun for the night," said Xio.

"You never change, Xio," said Syaoran as he looked at his glass and at the ice cups that where in it. It have been about two months without Ming, and he hadn't left the mansion at all. Maybe some fresh air would do him good after all. No one could take the place of Ming, even if he turned his attention to countless woman.

"Why, would I change, I mean everyone envies us for our looks and statues. Syaoran I haven't meet a woman that will make me melt with her touch, but when I find her I will never let go of her," said Xio as he got up and went to Syaoran side and patted him on the back.

"Come on little brother, listen to you big brother he knows what he is doing," said Xio that made Syaoran smirk after two long months.

"Fine, but if those sluts get to annoying I am coming home," said Syaoran as he made Xio smile.

"Now, there's the real Syaoran Li," said Xio.

"This better work, Xio," said Syaoran as he finished his wine.

"No doubt, this night will be a interesting one," said Xio as he then walked out the room as he pulled out his expensive cell phone and speed dial…

"_Meilin, Li"_

"_She will help Syaoran, forget about Ming" thought Xio as he smiles at his smartness._

Later that night

"Syaoran and Xio!! Over here!!" cried a young woman that had long black hair and beautiful ruby eyes. She wore a black tight spaghetti shirt and tight black leather pants.

Xio and Syaoran exchanged looks which, only made Xio smirk and Syaoran growl of anger.

"Relax, Syao and enjoy her company," said Xio as both took their seat as Meilin didn't loose a second and hugged Syaoran that felt every and each curve.

"Meilin, can we take a seat," said Syaoran that made Meilin smile.

"Anything for you," said Meilin that sat on Syaoran lap as soon as he took a seat.

"Meilin, don't you think you are going to fast," said Syaoran that looked at her which only made her smile evilly at him.

"Syaoran, you know how much I love you, I never stopped loving you even when you your with Ming. Syaoran please let me show you how much I love you, please give me a change," said Meilin that lowered her ruby eyes to Syaoran's lips.

"Meilin, I still love Ming," said Syaoran unsure of what to do.

"Just give me a chance," whispered Meilin as he lips made contact with his lips. Syaoran tasted her lips but as he closed his eyes trying to decided if he should response. He opened his eyes in shock he saw the instead of Meilin it was Ming, kissing him. He felt joy and in a second response to her kiss, with all his might. In his eyes he was kissing Ming, but in reality it was Meilin that was shocked but didn't brake their sweet passionate kiss. After the kiss Syaoran was completely shocked it wasn't Ming, but Meilin. What was happening to him.

"Syaoran, baby what's wrong you look like you saw a ghost?" asked Meilin.

"I saw Ming, while I kiss Meilin, what does it mean? I am a hallucinating but I felt happy. Should I start a relation with Meilin, but I will only be using her while thinking she is Ming, it not fair for her but I don't care if it the only way to see Ming, I will do anything," said Syaoran as he then took Meilin's lips. Meilin smiled for this was what she wanted and at last optioned.

"_You will be mine, Syaoran Li"_

Two days later_…_

"Today is the day, I have already made up my mind and I just hope it the best one,"

"Even if I sign my life away, I will do it for my family's benefit," thought Sakura as she made her way into her future mansion. With each step she took the wind seemed to blow at her direction and cloud seem appeared in the sky.

To be Continued…

So, what do you think? I am I evil or what? Anyway please tell me what you think?

Rushi Star


	5. The Chosen Flower

'**InnoCent From Amber'**

**By Rushi Star**

A/N- Thankyou! Very much to all the people that took time to leave a review for the last chapter, they all made me very happy and hopefully many more people will in the future come and read it! One never knows one think and then receives an idea, so by giving that idea a chance, one can discover just how good or bad that idea was. Hopefully that made sense…

Well, let me tell you guys longer chapter are on their way and more drama, action and what everyone love romance but you guys will have to wait a little before it Sakura and Syaoran emotions start. Sorry, but that wants going to make this story more interesting, right? Anyway let's get to it…

So, people don't forget to REVIEW!!!

ENJOY! 

Last Chapter…

Two days later_…_

"Today is the day, I have already made up my mind and I just hope it the best one,"

"Even if I sign my life away, I will do it for my family's benefit," thought Sakura as she made her way into her future mansion. With each step she took the wind seemed to blow at her direction and clouds seem to appeared in the sky.

"InnoCent From Amber"

Chapter 4- "The Chosen Flower"

By Rushi Star

In the Li Mansion

"Good morning, my dearest family," said Helene as she made her appearance to the dinning room, where her sister Yelen and her two sons were eat breakfast quietly. They were all surprised to see her come down and to greet them, but the shocking part was that she seemed more happier than ever. She took her rightful seat at the end of the table as servant started serving her breakfast.

"Good morning, Aunt Helene," said both Xio and Syaoran as they quickly smiled at her then continued with their breakfast.

"Good morning, sister," said Yelen that continued eating, trying to ignore her sister's presence.

"Today I would like to inform you all, that we will be having a special guest for dinner, so I expect for everyone to treat her with respect, is that understood?" asked Helene looked at their shocked faces, and was dying of laugher inside, but she looked at them with her usual cold expression as they slowly nodded their heads.

"Good, Tomoyo I expect for you to have everything ready for dinner tonight. I know this is going to take most of your day so, you have my permission to have every servant in the mansion help you prepare, if you need their help," said Helene as a young girl with long wavy black hair and beautiful amethyst eyes as she stood quietly as she smiled at her beloved mistress.

"Yes, Mistress," said Tomoyo as she nodded her head and continued to wait for everyone to finish their breakfast so, she could get busy with her daily duties and chores of the mansion. Tomoyo had lived in the mansion all her life, basically because her parents left her in the foot steps of the door when, she was just born. Tomoyo never talked about her past, but she establish a warm bond with Helene. Helene always protected Tomoyo, from her sister Yelen's painful humiliations and other humiliations that Tomoyo received from being a bastard child in the world.

"My we have the honor of knowing, who this very important person is?" asked Yelen and everyone could her bitter voice as she looked at Helene that smiled at her.

"Dear sister, you most of all will be the first to know," said Helene as she continued eating her breakfast. He was happy for she hadn't felt this joy for getting back at Yelen for all things and humiliations she had cased. Yelen was boiling inside from anger, who could she do this to her, but she was well used to it, no doubt something was being planned to make Helene look and feel very happy.

"Well, then don't worry we will treat this person with special care, wouldn't we?" said Yelen as she smirked while referring to Xio and Syaoran that only nodded their heads but then they noticed their mother's demanding glance.

"Yes, Mother," said both Xio and Syaoran both really didn't like when they went after each other thoughts.

"_If I was that special person, I would never consider coming back, after what I have planned out for tonight" thought Yelen as she smiled and got up and walked up to her room. _

Xio and Syaoran later that day…

"Do you have any idea on who this special guest could be?" asked Xio that was getting ready to jump into the crystal clear pool as Syaoran was laying back taking in a relaxing tan.

"No clue, and really don't care its properly another rich brat," said Syaoran as he felt the sun's warm rays make contact with his bare chest.

"She did mention it was a girl, it could be very interesting…," said Xio before jumped into the pool making a big splash, making Syaoran get up from his relaxing position and glare at Xio's figure as he started swimming around the pool.

"If it a girl, no doubt that Mother will make her visit a living hell," said Syaoran as he walk to the fresh green grass and then lean on the cool trunk of a tree, while feeling the war breeze, slowly he closed his eyes and one single name escaped his lips…

"_Ming…" _

Last night he spent all his time making out with Meilin, that enjoyed every minute of it. He knew perfectly that he was using Meilin, because he saw Ming when she kissed him, even if her kisses didn't taste at all like Ming. Not far away, Xio was having a blast dancing with some girls, that always go crazy over him. But, that was last night and since then Meilin had already called him about three times after breakfast wanting to get together to go out to dinner or something, but he just lied and told her that he need time alone to think about their possibility of having a relationship with each other, she took it very calmly and told him to call her when he was ready.

"Ming, I don't ever want to forget you or our love for it runs to deep, help find peace," whispered Syaoran as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"_Help me find, happiness without you," _

Sakura…

"May I speak to Mrs. Helene, I believe she is your mistress" said Sakura as she was meet by a beautiful girl that looked to be around her age, as she smiled sweetly at Sakura that looked very nervous.

"Ooh yes, she is awaiting for presence please follow me," said Tomoyo as she lead Sakura to Helene's room. Tomoyo was inform about Sakura's visit when, Helene talked to her in private after Yelen, Xio and Syaoran got up from breakfast. Tomoyo was very surprise to be hear that her mistress was going to be visited by a poor young girl, around her age. At first, Tomoyo thought she must be money hungry but after seeing Sakura form, she thought that she was the cutest girl ever, for her gorgeous emerald eyes. But she always seemed to always hide them by looking away of down and everyone could tell that she felt nervous.

"I wish to become a friend to her," thought Tomoyo as she stop inform of Helene's door and knocked on it.

"Come in," came a response.

Tomoyo opened the door for Sakura, that whispered a "Thankyou". The room was huge and very beautiful but very dark, hardly any light could come in. Helene was seating in her desk that was covered with papers that all seemed important. She had a very serious expression but she smiled at them both. Sakura felt unsure of what to do, so she stood besides Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled inside at Sakura uneasiness, and couldn't wait to talk to her and become friends.

"Come here Sakura, and please take a seat, same goes to you Tomoyo," said Helene as she pointed at the two empty seat in front of her desk. They did as they were told and now, there was and nerve braking silence.

"What is your decision, child?" asked Helene as she now looked at Sakura in the eyes.

"I have been thinking about it endlessly but, I have made up my mind for the benefit for my family," said Sakura as she paused and took a long breath.

"And I would like to tell you that I accept you offer," said Sakura as she looked at Helene that took in her Sakura's words and then smiled at her.

"Sakura, I am glad that you choose to accept my offer. Now, I have to explain to you important information that you have the right to now, after you sign this paper that states that you wish to be adopted by me and become my daughter and heir to my fortune that will belong to only you," said Helene as with each words make Sakura happy, because she couldn't believe it.

"Why not your family? Don't you love them?" asked Sakura not wanting to take what rightfully belong to her family.

"It about them that I wish to talk to you about, you see my twin sister Yelen lives here with both her two sons. Yelen is the one you will need to be careful around for she will stop at nothing to have my fortune and her two sons are two naïve to noticed their mother's hunger for money because they always obey and try to please their mother," said Helene as she took a long breath and look at Sakura that was in shock and Tomoyo that nodded her head in agreement.

"But as long as I am still here, they will not dare touch you or humiliate you, you hear me, Sakura they wouldn't dare even to look your way," said Helene as she continued.

"Wait, what happens when your not here?" asked Sakura as she looked at Helene in worry.

"There will be a final testament, that will give instruction for you to follow, nobody can brake it or go against it," said Helene.

Sakura couldn't believe all the things that Helene was telling her and the fact that she got herself into this. The part that worried her the most was their reaction to her when they find out that she was they heir to the Helen's fortune just because she want to make them suffer and she was her instrument. But other side of her was telling her that things would be much better, and that she wouldn't have to worry about money anymore.

"Helene, did you forget that I am poor and don't even know how to walk right, dress, eat or speak like your world," said Sakura in the saddest tone that pierced a hole in Helene's cold heart and for once in her life Helene felt the desire to protect her soon to be daughter.

"I have thought of that and that is why Tomoyo is here she will be teaching you private lesson twice a week but here's the important thing is that tonight we will be having a special dinner in you honor, Sakura," said Helene.

"HOE!!!! A dinner for me with your family, wait can I think about this?" asked Sakura that got up from her seat and was going ballistic.

"Now, Sakura not daughter of mine will be ashamed of making an appearance especially to my family. Tomoyo will help you pick out a dress and everything that you will need for tonight but I must tell you this, both of you better get busy because you only have six hours," said Helene making both Sakura and Tomoyo look at each other in worry but with hidden excitement.

Somewhere else in the Li Mansion

Soft music could be hear as in the shadows, was none other than Syaoran Li playing his guitar. He was playing a very sad melody as he sang along with the guitar. The guitar was being held and used to create the emotions that were stirring inside his soul. With each tone that he played he played for Ming, each word her sang he sand for Ming all he did was for Ming.

"Ming, come back to me," said Syaoran.

Flashback

"Ooh, Syaoran play another song for me," said a very happy Ming as she hugged Syaoran from behind as he held to his side the guitar that he just finished playing and slowly turn around and faced Ming's face, while giving her a wonderful smile that would make any girl melt.

"I will always play for you," whispered Syaoran as he got closer to her and kissed her passionately.

End of flashback

"I have no need to play anymore," said Syaoran in a bitter cold voice as he all of a sudden threw the guitar to wall and then picked it up and used it to brake things around his room, adding to the mess that was still there.

"Never!!….EVER….GOING TO PLAY!!! THIS GUITAR AGAIN!!"

Syaoran after releasing his furry he stopped and took long breaths and looked at the remaining pieces of the guitar, for sure he would never play it again.

"I will never fall in love again, never play a guitar again and never forget you, Ming," whispered Syaoran that instead of tears falling a cold appearance was shown with no emotions what so ever.

To be Continued…

So, I decided to add Tomoyo to the story and hopefully, Eriol in the future. Anyway what do you think? Enough drama for you guys, just wait for the next chapter the meeting… Will be action pack!! So, we are having the most terrible whether and have been out of school for a week straight, at first it was great but it starting to get boring. Well, whatever tell me what you think, Ok.

Still Next Time

Rushi Star


	6. Masked Emeralds

'**InnoCent From Amber'**

**By Rushi Star**

A/N I am very happy with all the reviews that I received from the last chapter. I am very determine now, to do as many updates on this story as much as I can, on my free time. I also want to let you know that the plot for this story is just beginning, and I really want make all of you guys, feel the characters' emotions but most of all I want you guys to enjoy this story for I am writing it for guys and to have it as a memory of my love for Cardcaptores Sakura. Secondly, I will try my best to make the chapter as long as possible, but don't be mad at be it I don't.

Arigato again to all the readers!!!

New Character…

Tomoyo Daidouji- An orphan that was abandon at the foot steps of the Li mansion and works as a servant for the Li family. She is a loyal friend to Helene, and become a close friend to Sakura. She is crazy about clothing and desired above all to find the love of her life one day.

Last Chapter..

"Never!!….EVER….GOING TO PLAY!!! THIS GUITAR AGAIN!!"

Syaoran after releasing his furry he stopped and took long breaths and looked at the remaining pieces of the guitar, for sure he would never play it again.

"I will never fall in love again, never play a guitar again and never forget you, Ming," whispered Syaoran that instead of tears falling a cold appearance was shown with no emotions what so ever.

"InnoCent From Amber"

Chapter 5- "Masked Emeralds"

By Rushi Star

With Sakura and Tomoyo…

"I want you to look amazing, and make your presence known and respected but there is something that I want you to hide and in order to protect yourself" said Helene as she looked at Sakura that nodded her head, it wasn't like she had an option now did she.

"What exactly do you wish for me to hide from them?" asked Sakura as she felt the tension from Helene but Helene smiled with made her more confused and scared.

"I will give to you later, and you must wear during dinner, now get ready and don't be nervous this whole mansion will be your and you will be like the daughter I never had," said Helene as she walked over to Sakura and gave her a hug which made Sakura wash away her confused and scared look and placed a smile on her face.

"Arigato," whispered Sakura as then Helene let go and quickly walked out of the room leaving both Tomoyo and Sakura looking at each other.

"Well…what do we do now….Miss. Dai---," said Sakura in a nervous voice but Tomoyo cut her off quickly.

"Please call me Tomoyo, and may I call you Sakura?" asked Tomoyo as she smiled.

"Yes," said Sakura as she smiled at her new friend.

"Well, now it's time for me to go to work so, all I need you to do is to stand still while I take your measurements and then we will worry about the color and style of your dress," said Tomoyo getting out all her special instruments.

"NANI!! Dress!! I have never worn a dress before in my life, Tomoyo are you sure I can't wear, you know jeans?" asked Sakura not believing her ears. Tomoyo in the contrary smirked and bright stars could be seen in Tomoyo's eyes.

"Don't worry you will love the new you, when I am done with you Sakura will be a new person, all thanks to my brilliant mind and talent! So, like I said just stand up straight and don't move I work better and faster that way," said Tomoyo as she began to walk over to Sakura that took a step back.

"I promise Sakura, I wouldn't hurt you, just trust me," said Tomoyo.

"But please make it simple and fast for I have to got home as soon as I can, because my brother and father will wonder where I am," said Sakura thinking about her family.

"Sakura, you have a family, wow, tell me what it like to have a family?" asked Tomoyo that was not looking at Sakura with excitement and curiosity could be heard in her voice as Sakura looked for the first time looked closely at Tomoyo. Sakura could tell that she was a good person, but a very lonely girl.

Sakura smiled and inside she could tell that she was beginning to develop a special attachment with Tomoyo, she was begging to see her as the sister she always wished she had. Slowly Sakura took her Tomoyo's hand and continued to smile at her.

"Tomoyo, would you like to be the sister I never had?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, my god I would love it, I can't believe a have sister now!!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she gave Sakura a huge hug and both of them laughed and smiled. Sakura told her about her life and her family and Tomoyo shared with Sakura things and memories about her life. Both had found some one special to fill in the gap in their hearts today. Tomoyo did her work while listening and talking, she promised to herself that she would make Sakura look amazing for tonight for she knew as well as Helene that this was only the beginning for Sakura.

Kinomoto's House

Fijitaka was silently sleeping in his warm bed but in this dreams all around him were mysterious people that were pointing figure at a distant figure that he couldn't clearly see or come close to because something was holding him back.

"IT HER!!"

"Why did it have to her!"

"She doesn't belong with us, in our world!!"

Fijitaka slowly started to make his way to the figure that slowly fell and was crying slowly as he got closer he could see the her long amber hair that cover her face.

"I sorry, I did it for my family," came a low and sad reply from the figure that continued to cry.

Fijitaka was now in front of the figure, he didn't know what was attracting him to this person, but somehow he looked familiar.

'_Who could she be?'_

"I did it for my family, please forgive me," came her voice again.

"Why do you cry, young lady?" all of a sudden Fijitaka asked as he started reaching for the girl. Slowly the figure stopped crying and slowly lifted her head but before Fijitaka got a looking at her face….

"Father!!!" came Touya voice that suddenly awoke him from that depressing dream, Fijitaka opened his eyes that slowly adjusted to the brightness of the room. There in front of him was his only son, that looked worried.

"Father, you seemed like you were having a nightmare, so I decided to awake you," said Touya that sat right beside his father that gave him a small smile.

"Yes, Touya I having the weirdest dream but somehow there was someone in this dream that reminded me of someone, but here's the thing I don't know who?" said Fijitaka that tried to recall everything that he remember of the person, but when he was about to look at her face he just happen to awake.

"Someone father? Don't you have any idea on who it could be?" asked Touya that was worried for it had been a long time since his father had nightmare that was around the time when his mother died.

"No Touya, I have no ideas but let's forget about this for I think I will never dream of this again, now where is my Cherry Blossom?" asked Fijitaka thinking that it would be best to forget about the dream, because it was only a dream and dream are very different from reality.

"Sakura, well she hasn't return but she better be thinking of returning soon, because I will go out and look for her," said Touya in a serious voice which make Fijitaka smile from Touya overprotected brother instincts.

"You never change, Touya," said Fijitaka.

"Father, she my only sister it's my obligation to be overprotected," said Touya with a smile making Fijitaka nod his head. He sure was blessed to have such children like Touya and Sakura if only their mother could see them now.

Li Mansion

"Mrs. Helene, Sakura is ready to make her appearance in front of your family," said Tomoyo while bowing in front of Helene that was all dressed up and looked very cheerful.

"Good, now give Sakura this mask and remind her to not take it off," said Helene handing Tomoyo a beautiful mask that would cover most of her forehead and checks leaving her lips and some lower section of her check exposed. The mask was glittery and emerald green just like Sakura's eyes. Tomoyo smiled knowing very well that it would go perfect with Sakura's dress.

"I will," said Tomoyo as she took it.

"Now, I will go down where they are and I will tell you when to let Sakura come down, and before I forget she will be called Cherry not Sakura, understood?" asked Helene.

"Understood," said Tomoyo as she nodded her head and walk to where a very nervous Sakura was waiting for her.

"Perfect, I can't wait to see the look in their faces but they will not the pleasure of humiliating her for they will not know who she is, until the time is right," thought Helene as she walked to the dinning room.

In the Dinning Room…

There was light music being played and the main table was elegantly decorated as all the servants were standing around the table waiting for orders. Three figure were silently talking as they waiting for the remaining people to show up. Xio was wearing a red tight shirt that outlined his muscles and with some dark blue baggy jeans, his hair was very messy. Syaoran in the other hand was very a similar shirt but was dark green with blue jeans. Yelen was elegantly dresses for she wanted to impress their guest.

"Hopefully, this guest is hot looking," whispered Xio to Syaoran's ear which only made him shake his head.

"Xio, your such a player, maybe it would be a great idea for you to actually find someone and maybe settling down," said Syaoran while looking at Xio that looked surprised.

"Look, Syaoran when I find that special person, I will inform you and you will be my special aid to make her fall in love with me, deal," asked Xio that knew he was far away from actually considering falling in love.

"Deal, but let me tell you my dear brother, love come when you least expect it and when it come it hit you with everything it has, so be careful my dear brother," said Syaoran remembering when he first saw Ming.

"Really, now tell me is there a magical shield in the world that might save me from falling in love?" asked Xio while laughing.

"No, when it hits you, Xio you're a marked man," said Syaoran as he then looked at Xio's horrified face.

"Come on, Xio your a Li. A Li never backs down from a challenge," said Syaoran as he gave Xio a small smile.

"Both of you stop talking, and pay attention to what I am going to say, this guest will have to be humiliated for she might take away Helene's money from us, understood," asked Helene that made both Xio and Syaoran nod their head. As then Helene make her way down the stair as all three look at her.

"Well, it nice to see you all," said Helene as she smiled at all of them. Both Xio and Syaoran bowed while Yelen smiled.

"Good evening, sister," said Yelen.

"Tomoyo, bring our special guest," said Helene as Tomoyo that was watching from the top of the stair nodded and went for Sakura.

Sakura was silently looking at her reflection in the mirror. Who was this new person? Her reflection showed a beautiful girl that was wearing a dark emerald dress that hugged all her curves while being strap less in the top. Her hair was in a elegant bun, she was also wearing light make and wearing the mask that Tomoyo gave to her. She had to admit that the mask went very well with dress but she could hardly see her face, but you could clearly see her emerald eyes.

"Sakura it time, come on," came Tomoyo's voice making Sakura snap from her thoughts and walk to the door. Sakura could hear the clicking of her heels as they made contact with the shinning floor as she walked. She had to admit walking with heel was a hard but so far she had managed to do great now, all she prayed was to not humiliated her own self in front of them.

"Ooh, god please help me, get though this," thought Sakura as she reached the stairs and saw the figure below that slowly turned to look at her.

"Xio, Syaoran and Yelen please welcome Cherry our guest of honor," said Helene as Sakura slowly started walking down the stair. The look in their faces was making Sakura very nervous making her look away, but when she did she slipped and before she hit the floor she feel in someone strong arms. Sakura was her eyes tightly closed wishing, that she was dreaming but no she could perfectly feel the arms protecting holding her around her waist.

"Be more careful Miss. Cherry those stair are slippery," came a strong male voice making Sakura open her eyes as she slowly stood up with the help of the stranger.

"Sorry about that," said Sakura as she then looked at the people around her. The young man standing right next to her was none other than, the young man from….

"Where have I see him before?" thought Sakura as she continued to look at him. He too seemed to be deep in thought while looking at her.

Yelen in the other hand hated her for she could tell that she had her two son's attention and she didn't like it one bit, for if she was Helene's friend or whatever she was her enemy. Xio and Syaoran seemed to be captivated not only by her hidden beauty but from the masked emeralds that she possessed. Yelen had to admit she had never in her life seem such beautiful eyes.

"Perfect, Yelen you will pay with your sons," thought Helene that smiled for she knew that both Xio and Syaoran were under Sakura's spell but which one would be the chosen one.

Sakura's POV

"I stand here look at this people while they look at me too, like wanting to devour me with their intense stares but there is one that makes me feel warm inside, like my heart is going a dozen miles per hour, what is this feeling?"

"God, is this what I have to face in order to have enough money for my family, if it is send me an angel that will guide me though this," thought Sakura as she looked at cold amber…

**To be Continued…**

Next Chapter…

"Syaoran, I think I been hit," whispered Xio to Syaoran's ear making Syaoran look at him in shock.

"What!! Remember what you told about love when it comes it hits you with everything well, I think I been hit," said Xio while looking at Cherry.

"This can't happen now, Xio she is our enemy," said Syaoran sending Cherry a cold glance.

"Well, it happen now what do I do?" asked Xio as continued sending Sakura dreamy looks.

A/N- So, YEAH!!! Done with this chapter, sorry it took me this long but come on school drains you completely. I got my wisdom teeth out and have been feeling like crap. Anyway aren't I evil but hey it makes it very interesting doesn't it. I don't know when I will update again but stay tune..

Still Next Time


	7. Understand Emotions

'**InnoCent From Amber'**

**By Rushi Star**

A/N- Thankyou for all the people that reviewed the last chapter, sorry this took a while to be updated but I have lots of things going on in my life, like getting ready for college. Anyway, about the story so far I been trying to think of how exactly I want this story to run and brainstorming new ideas. Important thing you should remember is that Sakura will be referred as 'Cherry' to hide her identity. Second, as you all have noticed or those who are wondering there will be a huge love triangle between Xio, Sakura and Syaoran. S+S lovers your desire for roman is coming so, please have patients.

Well, enough bla, bla, blah, let's get down to the story, right 

Enjoy and don't forget to review!!

Last Chapter…

Sakura's POV

"I stand here look at this people while they look at me too, like wanting to devour me with their intense stares but there is one that makes me feel warm inside, like my heart is going a dozen miles per hour, what is this feeling?"

"God, is this what I have to face in order to have enough money for my family, if it is send me an angel that will guide me though this," thought Sakura as she looked at cold amber…

"InnoCent From Amber"

Chapter 6- "Understand Emotions"

By Rushi Star

Li Mansion

Soft music continued to play around five figures that silently eat their dinners but all could feel extreme tension all around them, for all wondering eyes were directed to a certain beauty that seemed to noticed this but did her best to hide her identity. Xio, Syaoran and Yelen did notice her poor table skills but ignore it, if she was Helene's guest of honor that meant that she must be filthy rich.

Tomoyo that stood right besides Sakura did her best to calm her nerve by giving her a smile and helping her out. She too was nervous for she knew that Yelen Li is a person that you shouldn't mess with.

In the other side of the table where Syaoran tried his best to not give to much importance to the new visitor, eat his dinner quietly but he did noticed Xio that seemed to be in a trance by non other than the masked beauty.

"Syaoran, I think I been hit," whispered Xio to Syaoran's ear making Syaoran look at him in shock.

"What!! Remember what you told about love when it comes it hits you with everything well, I think I been hit," said Xio while looking at Cherry.

"This can't happen now, Xio she is our enemy," said Syaoran sending Cherry a cold glance.

"Well, it happen now what do I do?" asked Xio as continued sending Sakura dreamy looks.

"Xio, you don't know a thing about her, look she could be pretty in the outside but in the inside she could be well, a dark witch," said Syaoran that kept sending cold glances at Sakura.

Sakura noticed that someone was looking at her and as soon as she looked up she looked into dark amber eyes, but the coldest didn't impact her but the realization of where she has seen him. He immediately turned away like he was burned from her eyes, which made her look down as she felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment.

Sakura's POV

"I can't believe my luck, it that one guy with the cute girlfriend that bought me a rose. It's him and the other guy next to him is the one that helped me earlier when I striped. But now, that I think about it I also meet earlier… outside this mansion. Could they be related, they look so alike except for one has amber eyes and the other blue."

"I don't know what this feeling is but those two seem, very mysterious," thought Sakura as she continued eating. She had been working on finishing up her delicious steak ever since she sat down but she was only half way done. She still didn't know their names, as soon as she was saved from falling they immediately went to eat. It seemed to her that Helene and everyone was waiting to see each other actions.

"What a weird family," thought Sakura as she continued ignoring glances.

Normal POV

"Tomoyo, please clean up and get my guest my private driver to take her home in fifteen minutes," said Helene as she got up and walked to Sakura.

"Yes, Mistress," said Tomoyo as she started picking up dirty plates and cups.

"Cherry and everyone else please follow me," said Helene as she left Sakura alone with the three figure that didn't at all looked pleased with Helene actions of leaving them alone with a complete stranger, in which they nothing about.

Xio immediately got up and walked over to Sakura and offered his hand to her but she just looked at him without saying any words. Xio then smiles at her and bowed while looking intensely into her eyes.

"My lady it is a pleasure in meeting you, my name is Xio Li," is Xio as he waited for Sakura to say something, but after like fifteen second Sakura finally said something.

"You can call me, Cherry," said Sakura as she was shaking inside, but did not show it. Xio then offered his hand again and Sakura slowly took it, as Xio followed Helene's footsteps.

"Why our dear Xio, seems very captivated by our new enemy, Syaoran," whispered Yelen as she took a sip of her wine as she and Syaoran where still sitting down. Tomoyo in the other hand was awaiting patiently for them to get up so she could clean up. But the look on both their faces was frustration and hatred.

"I have noticed, Mother," whispered Syaoran as he looked at his mother as she then smirked with confidence.

"You don't seem at all interested like your brother?" asked Yelen as she observed his cold surface.

"It takes more to captive my heart, Mother but let me remind you that my heart belongs to another," said Syaoran.

"To someone that you will never see again, someone that you can't even touch, kiss, feel or even…," said Yelen but was stopped by Syaoran that now seemed to be hurting.

"Stop! Mother! I don't want to talk about it!" said Syaoran that felt like punching something really hard for the pain that was making it way out again.

"Ok, but you will help me find out, who this girl is, Syaoran. Do you promise me, that you will do anything that will make me happy?" asked Yelen as she stretched out her hand to Syaoran that gladly took them into his.

"I will do anything Mother that will make you happy," said Syaoran as he forgot his anger seeing that his mother was smiling at him. He really loved his mother with all his heart, it was just that sometime he just didn't understand her. Her thirst for her sister wealth was making her more aggressive and demanding but he knew perfectly that she wanted that money for them, her two children.

"Thankyou, now I know that you will be loyal and do anything to get my sister's money. Well, the first thing we must do is find out who this girl is, second try to get her away from my sister and thirdly find out what my sister's plans are for her fortune when she dies, which I hope is really soon," said Yelen making Syaoran nod his head, even if he didn't agree that wishing for her sister's death was something to wish for.

"Syaoran your job is to get close to this girl, but since Xio has an interest on her let him have his fun first, then inform him of our plans. But enough talking let's go to where they are at and remember that girl is our enemy," said Yelen as she smiled evilly while all Syaoran did was nod his head in agreement. He didn't care if her was going to hurt an innocent soul, he felt nothing inside that once loving soul was gone forever.

In a huge room full of huge windows and elegant furniture all over the room. There stood Helene, Cherry and Xio that seemed to be enjoying the conversation they were having but they were still waiting for Syaoran and Yelen to show up.

The door finally opened and there came in Syaoran and Yelen smirking in their special ways as usual. Helen notice her sister's confident personality and it was there that she pick the chosen one for Cherry. It would be the one person that would indeed hurt and show her they pain of love, but that way the best way to make Yelen suffer. In other words, ever since Syaoran came in Sakura seemed to turn her whole attention to Syaoran, that in the other hand seemed very uninterested by the intense stare that she was giving him.

"Sister and Syaoran I am glad that we joined us, for a minute I thought you wouldn't come, so I can tell you who Cherry really is," said Helen with a smile.

"Well, dear sister we are here so, please tell us who this girl really is if we will decided if she is as important as you appear it to be," said Yelen that took a seat along with Syaoran, and Xio that were now listening and looking at Sakura intensely.

"Cherry, would you please remove you mask," said Helen as Sakura nodded and slowly as time seemed to pass ever so slowly, she reveled her beautiful and breath taking face to them.

"It's YOU!!!! That girl!!!!!!!!!" both Xio and Syaoran stood up and pointed a finger at Sakura that could only smile at them. Yelen and Helene both looked at each other, both shocked by their reactions.

To be Continued….

I know that it is short but I am trying to figure out what I want to do with this story. So, please be patient with me and I will let you know soon.

Still Next Time…

Rushi Star


	8. Special Note from Author

Dear Reader!

Special Note from Author- I decided to correct the spelling mistakes, and make some changes but don't worry hopefully around my spring break I will have it all done and corrected.

Thank you to all the wonderful people that took their time to review and to tell me what they like about this story, it really makes my day.

Rushi Star 


End file.
